1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a data transmission system, in particular to a data transmission device, and method using the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of the semiconductor industry, the physical size of various electronic devices is greatly reduced. Along with the rapid expansion of wireless networks, data transmission and reception are made more convenient. As a result, portable electronic devices (often referred to as handheld electronic devices) such as a mobile phone, MP3 player and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) are becoming mainstream in the electronic products market and indispensable in everyday life.
Portable electronic devices, with their compact size, are easy to carry yet provide limited display areas. Given many electronic devices support multimedia data playback functions, it is not comfortable to watch multimedia data with the small display on portable devices. Therefore, users are not accustomed to watching movies or television programs on portable electronic devices because images must be shrunk, rendering details, especially subtitles, almost indistinguishable. Therefore, it is difficult for users to enjoy watching multimedia data played on these types of electronic devices.
Recently, the demand for portable electronic devices has increased. There are many game developers starting to develop games playable on portable electronic devices. Despite this desire, compact display area remains a critical factor in whether a user can fully enjoy playing a game while maintaining good control of a game. It is possible that the game has potential to be popular yet is not accepted by the general public.
Further, a user may play these multimedia data or execute computer games on a notebook computer or a desktop computer. Nonetheless, it is more enjoyable to watch multimedia data on a large display screen than on a personal computer screen. Also, the user is required to sit next to a notebook computer or a desktop computer when watching multimedia data or executing computer games.
To sum up, it is desirable to provide technology compatible with designs of current portable electronic devices for transmitting multimedia data in various portable electronic devices or computers to a player with a large display area via wireless transmission and displaying the multimedia data on that player.